The Unexpected
by SassiiGirl
Summary: She left, he was broken. 14 Years later when Chloe’s kidnapped her 13 year old daughter is sent to live with her dad. One Catch, he never knew she even existed. So Oliver’s got to get to know his daughter, find Chloe and not hyperventilate.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my fist multi-chapter fic, so be nice please. I've been meaning to do this for a while so I just bit the bullet and did it. Please review.

Summary: She left, he was broken. When Chloe's kidnapped her 13 year old daughter is sent to live with her dad. One Catch, he never knew she even existed. So Oliver's got to get to know her daughter find Chloe and not hyperventilate. Chloe/Oliver slight Lois/Clark

The Unexpected

Madison sat staring out the window of the car. She hadn't taken in the make or colour of even the size of the car in which she sat. Too much had over taken her brain pushing to not thinking which pleased her immensely.

Ordinarily Madison would have taken everything in form the car and the passing hills to the numbers and writing on her driver's coat. But this trip was not ordinary not even extra-ordinary. This trip was life changing.

"Crap, Crap, Crap" Madison's shouting rang through the vehicle as the car slowed to a stop.

"If I ever find my mother I will kill her myself." She thought.

***

Oliver Queen stopped pacing and put his hands in his head. The car had pulled up. Clark and Lois Kent both turned to look at him.

"Come on, Ollie how bad can it be, really?" Lois said tying to help.

"Bad, really bad." Oliver replied his head still in his hands. "I haven't seen her in over thirteen years then she sends me a – a- her –a daughter!"

Oliver's head finally left his hands. He is blue eyes held fear and hurt and sadness in them "Crap, how the hell could you not tell me?"

Lois and Clark exchanged glances" We didn't know, honest. The day she disappeared from your life she more or less went from our lives to." Lois began looking exasperated.

Clark nodded looking nearly as saddened as Oliver. He chose to believe them for one thing Clarks morals wouldn't let him keep something this big from him. And Lois is a really bad secret keeper when it came to anything but secret identities.

Oliver's head shot up as the sound of car pulling up hit their ears. "Well I guess I go to go meet my daughter"

Taking a deep breath Oliver opened the nearest door and headed out. Clark just looked on. One thought crossed his mind "My god Chloe what have you done?!"

***

I'll add another chapter if it gets reviewed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Chloe left 14 years a ago but now she been kidnapped sorry if I confused you looking back over it know I confused myself. This fic is set in the future and Lois is married to Clark.

The Unexpected

2

As Oliver walked through the door he had the sudden desire to turn back. But he knew that was ridiculous he may not know this girl but she was still, something to him. His daughter, just thinking this made Oliver want to run for the hills. Then of a thought Chloe entered his head and he walked forward a step.

He could see her, his daughter through the window of the dark green car. She was blonde, like her mum her hair was long and she looked scared, and really, really nervous.

Oliver heard Lois take a deep breath behind him and knew Clark would be there holding her hand. They'd never met her either he remembered this thought helped though he didn't know why.

The car door opened as the three of them stood there, the young girl stepped out she was short and Oliver noticed in the brief second their eyes met, that she had green eyes. They were exactly like Chloe's.

Madison stepped out the car. Her head turned slightly as if to turn back, escape. A blonde man stepped forward and spoke. "I'm Oliver, I don't know if Chlo- your mum has mentioned me. But you'll be living with me till we find her, which will be soon, I promise! Anyway we have two bathrooms', you'll have your own room and I-"

The tall man with dark hair cut him off," Oliver, you're rambling, again" he turned towards her" I'm Clark, an old friend off Chloe's and this is my wife, Lois she's your mum's cousin"

Madison nodded mutely for a moment then found her voice "I know, about all of you actually" Madison then moved to face Oliver" Can I say my mum did mention you , too much in my opinion"

She waited for Oliver to say something, it took a minute he eventually spoke "Well she never could shut up" he joked smiling briefly" so I guess you know I'm your-"

"My dad, yeah I know" Madison finished.

Both blondes stood sock still and silent for a moment till Lois spoke. "Well come inside I'm freezing"

The four of them started to make their way to the lift of the clock tower. Oliver grabbed Madison by the arm gently and stared speaking in a quiet voice "I will get her back I promise. Me and her we have unfinished business!"

"Mum told me you'd get her back, she said you could do anything. You were her hero."

Oliver then pulled Madison in to a hug, he didn't know why but he did and it felt good not awkward at all.

I know its short but, well it just is.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews .

Includes flash backs. There the italics.

The Unexpected

Chapter 2

Oliver Queen could not sleep for love no money. All he did was toss and turn. After he had meet Madison they had shared little in the way of conversation. Lois and Clark had left for their apartment 6 hours previous, well after they should have.

Chloe was jammed in his head and didn't seem to want to go away. Every time that had happened in the last 14 years he had trouble sleeping, eating and usually ended it with whatever girl he hopped might take his mind off her. Needless to say he'd had about 4 girlfriends in 10 years.

Walking towards the kitchen Oliver slipped into the world he had long ago made himself forget, memories they danced about his head taunting him.

_Green she was dressed in green. Green top, green shorts and he could just, just see the top of her green, lacy bra._

_Chloe Sullivan in all her beauty was smiling at him teasing him. Unfortunately everyone else in the room, there for a league meeting could also tell and it was making them uncomftable. One by one they made excuses to leave dates, family and even reading was brought up. Oliver and Chloe did not even notice they were too wrapped up in each other._

"_So, what you planning to do the night?" Oliver asked._

"_Well, my fiancé and me, well we were planning on staying in all night but i don't know if he has to work or stuff like that, why'd you ask?" Chloe answered a smile playing on her lips._

"_Cause your fiancé rang, he doesn't have to "Work or stuff"!"_

"_Well then I better go get changed then" Chloe smirked._

_She turned around and headed towards the nearest door the spoke "You joining me?"_

Oliver came out of his memories; the smile fell from his lips once he realized that he wasn't still living that. The sadness flowed though his insides. He could feel the wet tears trickle down his cheeks.

Tears feel, Oliver cried, looked to the sealing and spoke "Why Chloe, come on why? I'm going to find you and you are going to tell me why, okay?"

Then one of the strongest men, a hero to his friends sobbed.

Unknown to Oliver Madison stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched.

Chloe Sullivan, lay on the floor of a holding cell silent and thoughtful.

Every thought in her head came to two people. Both she had strived to protect. Both she loved.

One was her Daughter. One was the man she had loved but left. She hoped he would forgive her and find her. She needed to explain and live again.

***

Madison slept her dreams flew through her head.

"_Maddii, honey wake up, it's just a nightmare."_

"_Come on princess, it's just like flying."_

"_Peek-a-boo!"_

"_I'll be back doing worry my little archer."_

"_I love you Madison, always know that."_

Madison sat bolt upright. The memories hurt. The words hurt. The whole dam world hurt.

I know its short but the next one will be bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews .

Includes flash backs. There the italics.

The Unexpected

Chapter 2

Oliver Queen could not sleep for love no money. All he did was toss and turn. After he had meet Madison they had shared little in the way of conversation. Lois and Clark had left for their apartment 6 hours previous, well after they should have.

Chloe was jammed in his head and didn't seem to want to go away. Every time that had happened in the last 14 years he had trouble sleeping, eating and usually ended it with whatever girl he hopped might take his mind off her. Needless to say he'd had about 4 girlfriends in 10 years.

Walking towards the kitchen Oliver slipped into the world he had long ago made himself forget, memories they danced about his head taunting him.

_Green she was dressed in green. Green top, green shorts and he could just, just see the top of her green, lacy bra._

_Chloe Sullivan in all her beauty was smiling at him teasing him. Unfortunately everyone else in the room, there for a league meeting could also tell and it was making them uncomftable. One by one they made excuses to leave dates, family and even reading was brought up. Oliver and Chloe did not even notice they were too wrapped up in each other._

"_So, what you planning to do the night?" Oliver asked._

"_Well, my fiancé and me, well we were planning on staying in all night but i don't know if he has to work or stuff like that, why'd you ask?" Chloe answered a smile playing on her lips._

"_Cause your fiancé rang, he doesn't have to "Work or stuff"!"_

"_Well then I better go get changed then" Chloe smirked._

_She turned around and headed towards the nearest door the spoke "You joining me?"_

Oliver came out of his memories; the smile fell from his lips once he realized that he wasn't still living that. The sadness flowed though his insides. He could feel the wet tears trickle down his cheeks.

Tears feel, Oliver cried, looked to the sealing and spoke "Why Chloe, come on why? I'm going to find you and you are going to tell me why, okay?"

Then one of the strongest men, a hero to his friends sobbed.

Unknown to Oliver Madison stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched.

Chloe Sullivan, lay on the floor of a holding cell silent and thoughtful.

Every thought in her head came to two people. Both she had strived to protect. Both she loved.

One was her Daughter. One was the man she had loved but left. She hoped he would forgive her and find her. She needed to explain and live again.

***

Madison slept her dreams flew through her head.

"_Maddii, honey wake up, it's just a nightmare."_

"_Come on princess, it's just like flying."_

"_Peek-a-boo!"_

"_I'll be back don't worry my little archer."_

"_I love you Madison, always know that."_

Madison sat bolt upright. The memories hurt. The words hurt. The whole dam world hurt.

I know its short but the next one will be bigger. Sorry It took so long to update lives been busy

xxx


End file.
